


Время привыкнуть

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Роман закрывает Дину и Виктора в загородном доме, чтобы они наконец поладили.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Дина в панике бросилась к входной двери, когда снаружи послышался щелчок замка. Если Роман таким образом планировал подшутить над ними, то рисковал вскоре остаться без одного из своих ближайших подчинённых. Или без обоих сразу, в зависимости от масштабов конфликта, который обязательно разгорится.

Идея Сайониса о небольшом отпуске в загородном доме свалилась как снег на голову. И такое щедрое предложение поступило после по-идиотски проваленного задания, уже третьего в этом месяце, на которое Дина отправлялась в компании Виктора. Сплочённость их команды стремилась к нулю, а попытки найти общий язык хотя бы на время миссии приводили к ещё большим придиркам и ссорам.

Дина до сих пор не понимала, почему Роман не видел, что их стоило окончательно развести по углам, не делать напарниками и ни в коем случае не вынуждать взаимодействовать друг с другом. Но вместо этого:

— Нам всем нужно время привыкнуть. А что может быть лучше отдыха в уютном местечке вдали от городской суеты и повседневного стресса?

«Уютное местечко» имело три этажа, занимало гигантскую площадь с лабиринтами из растений и походило на особняк, в который обычно заселяли участников дурацких телевизионных шоу.

Проходя по аккуратно вымощенным дорожкам между ухоженным газоном насыщенного зелёного цвета, Дина невольно залюбовалась окружением, про себя отмечая, что была бы совсем не против провести недельку-другую в этой обстановке. В воображении она уже видела, как прогуливается между розовых кустарников, читает любимую книгу, расположившись под одним из деревьев и чуть примяв идеальную растительность, или дремлет под щебетание стайки неугомонных птиц.

Любое занятие здесь принесло бы ей покой и наслаждение, но при одном условии…

 _Эти две омерзительные рожи вернутся в своё пафосное логово и не будут её беспокоить_.

Из её груди вырвался разочарованный вздох, а окружающие красоты померкли, стоило сфокусироваться на идущих впереди Сайонисе и Зсасзе. Ей же, как водителю, поручили перенести вещи из багажника в дом, не удосужившись предложить помощь. Разве что Зсасз неожиданно благородно придержал входную дверь, но лишь для того, чтобы поставить подножку и с самодовольным видом наблюдать за тем, как Дина вместе с тяжёлой коробкой растягивается на дорогом паркете.

— Осторожнее, пташка, не испорти дизайнерский пол, — обернувшись, отчитал её Роман и указал на второй этаж, в одну из открытых комнат которого следовало отнести вещи.

Пробормотав извинения, Дина поднялась на ноги и перехватила массивную коробку поудобнее, после чего, бросив яростный взгляд в сторону Зсасза, почти беззвучно прошептала:

 _Мудак_.

В ответ он показал ей средний палец, но от комментариев воздержался, последовав за боссом в просторную гостиную. Сдув мешавшуюся прядь волос с лица, Дина направилась вверх по лестнице, помня о том, что в багажнике её ждали три такие же коробки.

Спальня показалась ей пустоватой и не соответствующей вкусам Романа, любившего исключительно всё дорогое и преподнесённое в красивой гламурной обёртке. В скромно обставленной комнате находилась кровать со светлым покрывалом, трюмо с небольшим зеркалом и кресло, расположенное в углу рядом с окном. Никаких золотых статуй, раритетных картин или хотя бы комода с алмазными ручками не наблюдалось. Вероятно, комната предназначалась для прислуги, но именно её — если ей вообще предоставят выбор — предпочла бы Дина. Отсюда отлично просматривались сады с фонтанами, а вечером, удобно устроившись в мягком кресле, можно было любоваться розовато-оранжевыми полосами закатного неба.

Телефон в кармане пиджака завибрировал, оповещая об смс-ке, и Дина, опустив коробку на кровать, ловким движением вытащила смартфон.

_«Еды и воды хватит на пару дней. И лучше бы вам за это время поладить, в противном случае накажу обоих. Желаю отлично отдохнуть и провести эти дни с пользой друг для друга»_

Игриво подмигивающий смайлик в конце не предвещал ничего хорошего. Перечитав имя отправителя и убедившись, что ничего не перепутала, Дина в считанные секунды сбежала вниз по лестнице, но, дёрнув входную дверь за ручку несколько раз, поняла, что та уже была заперта. Роман вряд ли одобрил бы разбивание окон, а в том, что запасные выходы тоже были закрыты, Дина не сомневалась.

Отступив, она села на ступеньки и подпёрла голову рукой, прикидывая, выдержит ли хотя бы час взаперти с самым невыносимым человеком в мире.


	2. Chapter 2

Она всеми силами старалась прикинуться невидимкой, когда расположилась на диване с первой попавшейся книгой, найденной на книжной полке в гостиной. Зсасз вёл себя на удивление спокойно, учитывая, что прошло чуть больше трёх часов, за которые в обычной обстановке они успевали разругаться, обменяться парой лёгких толчков и в тысячный раз признаться в ненависти друг к другу. Сейчас его молчание напрягало куда сильнее показной агрессии, но, возможно, если за отведённые два дня у них получится не пересекаться, это сойдёт за «поладить»? Ради этого Дина готова перетащить всю библиотеку к себе в комнату и не высовываться до тех пор, пока Роман не вернётся с проверкой.

Мирная обстановка начала постепенно разрушаться, когда скрипнула спинка дивана, и Дина почувствовала на затылке горячее дыхание, покрывшись мурашками, в том числе от мимолётного испуга. Зсасз умел подкрадываться и наверняка планировал ещё не раз застать её врасплох.

— Любишь книжки, в которых тупых тёлок ебут смазливые мажоры? — наконец он стал похож на самого себя — омерзительного ублюдка с кончеными комментариями. — Представляешь себя на их месте?

Дина захлопнула книгу, мельком взглянув на обложку. «Безымянные страсти», и нарисованная парочка, в одних простынях обжимавшаяся на кровати.

Стоило проявить больше внимательности при выборе чтива.

— Тебя, — она небрежно бросила книгу рядом и обернулась, с вызовом посмотрев на Виктора. На словесный поединок у неё ещё хватит энергии и энтузиазма, но Зсасз, выпрямившись, лишь раздражённо буркнул:

— Иди нахуй.

И, обойдя диван, уселся, нарочно потеснив Дину и вынудив отодвинуться на самый край.

— Здесь нет телевизора. Интернет — полное говно. Мне скучно.

Соглашаясь в глубине души, она всё же решилась возразить, указывая пальцем на панорамное окно напротив, за которым в темноте угадывались очертания деревьев.

— Дом был построен для отдыха и релаксации на природе… — краем глаза она заметила, как скривился Зсасз, явно не впечатлившись её ответом, а потому добавила, — но в целом, да, скучновато. Поэтому я читаю. И тебе не помешало бы.

— Больше всего мечтал тратить своё время на бумажное дерьмо про баб, написанное такими же бабами.

Дина закатила глаза на его сарказм и постучала пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, ощущая приятную мягкость тёмно-синей бархатной обивки.

— Зато я представляю, как сейчас расслабляется Роман в своих хоромах без наших криков и бесконечных жалоб друг на друга, — со вздохом произнесла она и потянулась к пледу, сложенному на журнальном столике. Ближе к ночи в доме ожидаемо становилось холоднее, поэтому Дина закуталась в нежную ткань, подумав о том, что было бы неплохо заварить чай, погрузиться в чтение и забыть о присутствии Виктора. В конце концов, даже дилемма главной героини книги — Амелии-Евангелины — по поводу того, надеть ей на первое свидание с сэром Антуаном короткое чёрное платье или спортивный костюм, была интереснее общества Зсасза. Последний, впрочем, так не считал и резким движением сорвал плед — не потому что сам замёрз, а чисто из природной мразотности — вновь привлекая к себе внимание Дины.

— Тебя в твоём гетто учили играть в шахматы? — она удивлённо вскинула брови. — Доску я где-то здесь видел. Сыграем на желание?

— Я тебе сиськи показывать не буду, — но само предложение провести время за шахматами звучало заманчиво. К Амелии и её страстям по Антуану всегда можно было возвратиться позднее.

— И слава богу. Не хочу, чтобы вата из твоего лифчика преследовала меня в кошмарах.

Если бы она не знала, насколько отбитым мог быть Зсасз, то непременно устроила бы встречу своего кулака с его шрамированной физиономией. Но всё же им было приказано найти общий язык, а не стереть в порошок друг друга, попутно круша дом изнутри.

Доску они расположили по центру дивана, а сами уселись по краям. Дина снова пожалела о том, что поленилась сходить на кухню за чаем, поскольку теперь отвлекаться от партии было чревато тем, что по возвращении она могла не досчитаться пары важных фигур. И Зсасз, конечно, ни в чём не сознался бы.

Первые пять минут игры прошли максимально спокойно и сосредоточенно. Размышляя над очередным ходом, Дина параллельно думала о том, что такого мог бы пожелать Зсасз в случае победы. Наверное, ещё на этапе обсуждения условий стоило уточнить, что считаться будут только безобидные желания, без увольнений, самоубийств и прочего.

А что пожелает она? Дина мельком бросила на него взгляд и облизнула высохшие губы, тут же едва не подскочив на месте от возникшей гениальной идеи. Зсасз терпеть её не мог, и худшим наказанием для него стал бы…

— Конь так не ходит, дебилка.

Дина растерянно моргнула, и её рука с фигурой, зажатой между пальцами, зависла над доской.

— Я знаю, как ходит конь, — процедила она сквозь зубы и фальшиво улыбнулась, — а ты, если ещё раз изрыгнёшь своим поганым ртом оскорбление в мой адрес, сходишь куда подальше. Головой в камин, например.

Руки Зсасза дрогнули, и ненавидящий взгляд впился в лицо Дины. Было видно, что Виктор с трудом сдерживал желание опрокинуть доску, диван и её саму, после чего исполосовать блестящим лезвием любимого ножа.

— Какие мы грозные, — он буквально прорычал, оскалившись и медленно теряя самообладание, — что, если доска сейчас окажется у тебя между ног и раскроется прямо там? Хотя, я уверен, что ты ничего не почувствуешь — в тебе наверняка не одна сотня членов побывала, потаскуха.

— Как и в твоём грязном рту, уёбок.

Доска вместе с фигурами вмиг полетела на ковёр, Дина успела перехватить руку Виктора, уже тянувшуюся к её горлу, и ногами оттолкнула его от себя, заставив перекатиться через диван и врезаться в твёрдую поверхность пола.

— Я тебе это припомню, — с кряхтением поднявшись на ноги, прошипел он, — бежать некуда, Лэнс.

— Тебе тоже, — Дина с хрустом размяла кулаки и, встав, смерила Зсасза презрительным взглядом, но по случайности скользнула глазами выше, к потолку гостиной, и застыла, моментально забыв о собственном гневе.

Из угла, тускло мигая красной лампочкой, на них смотрела миниатюрная скрытая камера.


	3. Chapter 3

Дина неторопливо размешивала чай и словно загипнотизированная следила за тем, как в миниатюрном самодельном вихре растворялся кусочек сахара. Вот и её рассудку, наверное, суждено было раствориться в этом логове с камерами и ебанутым недонапарником в придачу.

Первая ночь прошла без серьёзных происшествий, хотя после неудавшейся игры Дина не удивилась бы, столкнувшись с взбешённым Зсасзом в собственной комнате. Он ведь почти пообещал поиметь её доской, и ему вполне могло хватить воспалённых извилин на осуществление своей угрозы.

Дина неловко поёрзала на стуле и посмотрела на часы, которые показывали половину одиннадцатого утра. Желания готовить полноценный завтрак (который в итоге непременно будет отобран) у неё не возникало, но желудок, не удовлетворившись чаем, жалобно урчал и посылал голодные спазмы. Допив остатки чая и быстро помыв чашку в белоснежной фарфоровой раковине, Дина раскопала в верхних шкафчиках пару пачек с печеньем и вернулась в спальню.

Она бросила закуску на кровать, вытащила книгу из-под подушки и, устроившись на покрывале, продолжила читать.

Честно говоря, ни один из кандидатов в мужья Амелии ей не нравился. Сэр Антуан отталкивал своим высокомерием и манерностью. Он был влиятельной, но вместе с тем неисправимо испорченной личностью. Рядом с ним Амелию ждала золотая клетка, в пределах которой — лишь подчинение, боль и обязанность боготворить супруга. Чего стоят все эти ожерелья, кольца и бриллианты, если под ними скрыты почерневшие синяки?

С другой стороны, друг Антуана — Маркус — не отличался высоким статусом и по духу был ближе, но только до тех пор, пока не открывалась мрачная часть его души. С Амелией он нередко был дерзок и груб, мог поднять руку или десятком иных способов проявлять враждебность. Выбрав его, Амелия обретёт в какой-то степени родственную душу и в то же время — своего злейшего врага.

Сдув со страниц упавшие крошки, Дина подумала о том, что, окажись она на месте главной героини, то без сожалений послала бы обоих мужчин. Никакие украшения и клятвы в вечной любви не стоят искалеченной жизни. И за процессом растерзания Амелии она тоже следить не намерена, посему пролистала оставшиеся главы до эпилога.

Маркус убивает Антуана на дуэли. Их ночь с Амелией напоминает жестокое противостояние, но Амелия сдаётся, а спустя неделю её находят в особняке мёртвой и с огромным ожогом в форме сердца на груди.

Зсасз был прав насчёт бумажного дерьма.

Чёрт, прошло полдня, а она уже почти соскучилась по конфликтам с ним. И просто по человеческому общению. Дине тяжело давалось одиночество, а ещё, как порядочная, гостья, она была обязана вернуть книгу на место — чем не повод появиться в гостиной?

Она старалась ступать бесшумно, но поскользнулась на одной из ступенек и едва не скатилась кубарем вниз, вовремя ухватившись за перила. Почему-то этот дом притягивал к себе неловкость, особенно для неё.

Зсасз сидел всё на том же диване, не беспокоясь по поводу камеры, и со скучающим видом что-то просматривал на экране смартфона. Дина поставила книгу на полку и, осторожно подойдя к Виктору, села рядом. Застенчиво положив руки себе на колени, она сцепила пальцы в замок и тихо заговорила:

— Ладно, ты не уёбок.

Он не отреагировал, даже голову к ней не повернул.

— И не было членов в твоём рту.

Её щёки начали краснеть. Его равнодушие заставляло Дину чувствовать себя виноватой. Может быть, в чём-то она перегнула палку, но ведь должна была защищаться.

— Но и я не потаскуха.

Увидев ухмылку на его лице, она поняла, что зря затеяла этот примирительный разговор.

— Как трогательно, — изобразив умиление, злобно отозвался Виктор, — Дина, ты теперь моя лучшая подружка? Обнимемся? — и издевательски раскинул руки.

— Придурок, — Дина отмахнулась от него, после чего Зсасз вернулся к своему телефону. Она посмотрела в окно, наблюдая за тем, как ясное небо постепенно затягивалось тяжёлыми серыми тучами, а ветви деревьев раскачивались от первых порывов сильного ветра.

Надвигалась буря.


	4. Chapter 4

— Так и будешь там торчать? — она обернулась на его раздражённое ворчание и, не желая снова спорить, отошла от окна, у которого несколькими мгновениями ранее наблюдала за погодой. Уютное местечко для отпуска стало эпицентром бури. По стеклу, словно трещинки, стекали дождевые капли, вдалеке слышался гром, а от завываний ветра становилось не по себе, стоило только представить холод и влажность снаружи.

— Нам было приказано поладить, — Дина остановилась напротив Виктора, откинувшегося на спинку дивана, и серьёзно посмотрела на него сверху вниз, — когда встретимся с боссом, то должны будем хотя бы сделать вид, что у нас всё нормально.

Он насмешливо фыркнул, и в этот момент молния ослепительно сверкнула прямо над домом, погрузив комнаты в темноту. Дина вздрогнула и, поёжившись, обхватила себя руками. Ей было некомфортно в этом мраке, в этом доме, в этой гостиной, с этим Зсасзом, глаза которого блестели особенно зловеще, выделяясь на фоне теней, поглотивших большую часть его лица.

Она нерешительно отступила на шаг, когда он встал, оказавшись к ней практически вплотную, взял за руку и приложил её ладонь к своей груди, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки почувствовав похолодевшую кожу и лёгкое дрожание. Дина сглотнула, ощутив биение его сердца — ровное и абсолютно спокойное, в отличие от её собственного, взволнованного и учащённого.

— Мне незачем с тобой ладить, Лэнс, — свободной рукой он провёл пальцами по её волосам, зацепив несколько прядей и потянув их на себя, стараясь причинить хотя бы мимолётный дискомфорт, — потому что я всегда был и буду нужен боссу, а ты оказалась с нами по чистой случайности. Твоё увольнение я как-нибудь переживу, можешь не беспокоиться.

Она молча кивала — не потому, что была согласна или подчинялась — прислушиваясь к откровениям и про себя отмечая, что сердцебиение Виктора не ускорилось ни на удар. Он не врал.

— Или ты желаешь уединения? — глупая провокация. — Находишь бурю романтичной?

Впрочем, в том сообщении не было указано, каким именно образом они должны были поладить, а воображение уже рисовало картины вытянувшегося лица Зсасза, который не ожидал, что попытка взять её на слабо и засмущать даст обратный эффект.

Это она его смутит, да так, что о подобных шуточках он навсегда забудет.

Ладонью, лежавшей у него на груди, Дина смяла ткань, впиваясь ногтями в рубашку и кожу под ней. Плечи Зсасза заметно напряглись, от её глаз не укрылось, как он занервничал.

— Не это ли ты сам хотел пожелать, выиграв у меня? — подавшись вперёд, она прикоснулась губами к шрамам на его шее, подавляя смех, когда Виктор, сопротивляясь подобно испуганной девчонке, оттолкнул её.

— Ебанулась? Нахер ты мне нужна? Если бы я захотел, то давно бы тебя нагнул, не спрашивая твоего мнения!

— Именно поэтому ты передо мной трясёшься так, будто прямо сейчас готов сбежать и запереться где-нибудь на чердаке, — Дина с довольной улыбкой скрестила руки на груди. Ему придётся признать, что в этом противостоянии она победила. Хищная птица заклевала упрямого грызуна.

Гром постепенно затихал, отдаляясь, а ливень уже не грозился проломить крышу и затопить дом. Дина понятия не имела, где включалось электричество, да и вряд ли полезла бы его чинить, поэтому, отыскав в ящиках на кухне несколько свечей, аккуратно расставила их по своей комнате и зажгла, воспользовавшись спичками. Она так и не определилась, стала ли спальня похожа на интимное гнёздышко или же убежище ведьмы, но в этой атмосфере определённо было что-то чарующее. Взяв маленькую круглую свечку в ладони, Дина села на пол и всмотрелась в язычок пламени, подрагивающий от её дыхания. Она помнила, как в детстве в шутку гадала с мамой и боялась пляшущих теней, отбрасываемых огоньками на стены и потолок. Теперь в этих тенях она видела один и тот же силуэт. Он пугал и притягивал одновременно, а сейчас находился за её спиной — она чувствовала его тяжёлый взгляд, но не оборачивалась. Почему-то в тишине рядом с ним ей было даже комфортно.

— Только не говори, что тоже занимаешься этой хернёй с медитациями. Я однажды застал босса… это выглядело странно.

— Пентаграмму выставляю из ароматических свечей, — съязвила Дина, всё же стрельнув глазами в сторону Виктора, который стоял в дверном проёме, оперевшись плечом о косяк, — собираюсь вернуть в преисподнюю одного оборзевшего демона с ножиками.

Так наигранно закатывать глаза он точно успел научиться именно у неё — за долгое время совместной работы они начали постепенно перенимать привычки друг друга.

— Сама потом будешь скучать без меня, — он прошёл в комнату, критическим взглядом окинув скромный интерьер.

— Как-нибудь переживу, можешь не беспокоиться, — повторила она его же фразу, произнесённую ранее, и усмехнулась, копируя его стиль на грани оскала, после чего жестом пригласила сесть рядом и отдала свечу Виктору, — надеюсь, мы не спалим дом до завтра.

— У Романа ещё как минимум парочка таких имеется.

Дина тихо ахнула, когда он, приобняв её за плечо, притянул к себе и, поднеся свечу ближе к её лицу, прошептал:

— Однажды в одном из подвалов такого дома мы пытали шавок конкурента босса и тоже использовали огонь. Знаешь, как лопаются глазные яблоки от высоких температур? А как плавится кожа? Как свариваются конечности в кипящей воде? Как раскалённое лезвие пронзает мясо и кости, разре… — Дина приложила палец к его губам, не решаясь перебивать словесно. Взгляд Виктора стал более ясным, будто он резко очнулся от состояния транса.

— Это не то, что хочется слышать, сидя вечером вдвоём при свечах, если честно, — она мягко отвела его руку от своего лица, но сама отстраняться не стала, пусть даже осознание того, что сейчас они находились всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга, будоражило её и вызывало особенное волнение, — но когда-нибудь я, наверное, буду готова к тому, чтобы услышать эту историю полностью. Если ты захочешь поделиться.

— Захочу.

Десяток свечей, расставленных по комнате в хаотичном порядке, создавали из множества теней причудливые картины, которые пульсировали в такт с колыхавшимися огоньками. На этом фоне особенно выделялись два силуэта, прикасавшиеся друг к другу губами и сплетавшие пальцы в знак близости, что потихоньку зарождалась между ними.

***

Дине показалось, что на свежем воздухе её голова даже немного закружилась, а глаза из-за яркого солнца с непривычки открывались с трудом. Вздохнув, она опустила взгляд на коробку, стоявшую у её ног, а затем покосилась на Виктора, который, минутой ранее услышав просьбу о помощи, перенёс вещи через порог входной двери и оставил на крыльце со словами «не благодари», а затем, насвистывая бодрую мелодию, вернулся к Роману в машину.

Всё-таки время, отведённое им на привыкание друг к другу, было потрачено не совсем впустую. А красотами окружающей природы они успеют насладиться вместе, когда накосячат в следующий раз, по возможности не доводя до «домашнего ареста».

Ведь для того, чтобы поладить окончательно, им понадобится несколько примирительных сеансов. В разных местах, но с неизменно сильным чувством…

…соперничества.


End file.
